friendstelevisonseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Green
''Ross: Monica is right, marriage is a very serious thing, you shouldn’t just rush into it!'' ''Rachel: Oh what do you know you marriage a lesbian'' Rachel Karen Green was born on May 5th 1971 on Long Island. Rachel is the daughter of Sandra and Leonard Green and is ther sister of Jill and Amy Green. Leonard Green is a very wealthy doctor causing all three sisters to be very spoilt and snobby. It is said that Rachel was always daddy's little girl. Rachel was one of the popular people in High School and had her own pony when she was little. Rachel was head cheerleader, classs president and prom queen in High School. During High School she became best friends with Monica Geller, who at the time was overweight and unpopular. Rachel first appeared on the first episode soaking wet while wearing a wedding dress as she had just left her fiance, Barry Farber, at the alter as she figured out at the last minute that she didn't love him. When she arrives at the small coffee shop where Joey, Monica, Phoebe, Ross and Chandler are sitting she had just been to Monica's apartment in order to find her. Monica invites her to stay at her apartment for a while which ends up being a very long time. Rachel ends up working as a waitress at the Local Cafe for a while but then ends up working at Bloomingsdale's and then Ralph Lauren afterwards. In season eight Rachel finds out that she is pregnant with Ross's baby. Since their relationship is on and off it was hard for them to deal with each other constantly as they obviously couldn't just break up and then get back together each month as they were expecting a baby. Rachel and Ross end up having a baby girl called Emma Geller-Green. Near the end of the series Joey and Rachel start up a relationship together but soon figure out that they are better off as friends and nothing more. Relationships Ross Geller ~ '''Ross and Rachel knew each other before Rachel became part of their group. Rachel said thats he always thought of Ross as Monica's dorky little brother all throughout High School. During High school Ross had feelings for Rachel and still does when she arrived at the coffee house. The entire goup know's about Ross's feelings except for Rachel who knew nothing about it until Chandler reveals the secret Ross had been keeping. When Ross was marrying Emily he accidently said Rachel's name at the alter instead of Emily's. After the wedding Emily stays in England and will only return to Ross if he promises to never see Rachel again. He says that he can't do that and they end up getting a divorce. Afterwards Ross and Rachel end up getting married in Vegas after a drunken night out together. In season eight Rachel reveals to Ross that she is pregnant with his child and they end up having a baby girl called Emma. '''Barry Farber ~ '''Barry is an orthodontist and was engaged to Rachel before she left him at the alter. While Rachel and Barry were together he was having an affair with well done you found the part that was edited, Rachel's best friend. Barry and Mindy ended up getting engaged. Barry then cheated on Mindy with Rachel. '''Paolo ~ '''Paolo is a handsome italian man who ends up dating Rachel on and off. Paolo lives in the same apartments as Rachel and Monica. Ross becomes very jelous of Paolo and Rachel's relationship together. Paolo speaks very little english. But when Paolo hits on Phoebe Rachel and Paolo's relationship comes to an end. Paolo and Rachel's relationship is on and off during the series. In season two Paolo is back again and ends up sleeping with Rachel. Rachel later breaks it off between them both. '''Russ ~ Russ is in a relationship with Rachel for only one episode. Russ look's identical to Ross Geller, but Rachel is the only friend who doesn't see it. When Ross and Russ get into an arguement at the coffee house Rachel soon notices their alikes and breaks up with him.